Mission : Make a Porno
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: Ultor has some ideas on how the Saints can make good money and get more followers, of course though, they need Johnny Gat, and  my own character  Zack in order to make this happen.   Yaoi Gat/OC  Don't read if you don't like!


**:) I'm a pervert, they should of banged. Well, my character's design and Gat anyway. I'll add pictures some day. My character's name, is Zack, and well, he's my own, so no stealing! (I doubt you would.) Also, I know that they could of just stopped the whole thing...but they secretly wanted it. **

Saints Row 2 – Boss/Gat Chapter. 1

"Listen. I can get you money. But, you have to follow what I say. Do what I say and you'll get the cash you need to make your gang kings again." Vogel, that worm, is talking to me about some money-making, gang-busting ideas he has. I laugh as I lean in, gun rested on my lap, in the firm grasp of my hand.

"Or...I could just shoot you in the fuckin' face and take all your money." Vogel laughs his usual smarmy laugh, as I put across my inquiry. He speaks, leaning forward.

"Yeah...But. No. That wouldn't happen, trust me, you WILL make good money by following my ideas." He grins, as he makes a gun sign with his hands pointing towards me, doing some sort of yuppie sign language or some shit like that. I look at him with disgust.

"So, go on then? What's these ideas?" I lean back in my seat, god, I really hate yuppies. He keeps that stupid grin on his face as he replies.

" Well. Now. Don't stop me with this, but you see, lately we've had this whole. 'Twilight' craze, don't ask me, I don't know much about it. But what I do know, is the destructive fanbase...Teenage girls, obsessed teenage girls, who will stop at nothing to get to the...urm, 'men' in that film." I look at him in confusion.

"Why the fuck are you talkin' about a movie?" Gat, sitting next to me buts in straight after I've asked.

"Do we get to blow shit up?" He looks up, in a relatively confused way. Vogel does that giggle that he does whenever someone else speaks while he's trying to finish a sentence.

"There's a reason. And, 'Gat' no. So anyway, the fanbase, may be young, but they can be destructive, and well, with enough popularity – it's easy to take over whole sections of a town." Me and Gat look at each other, since when the fuck have we cared about the film industry. I turn to Vogel in frustration now.

"So what the fuck's this got to do with us?" Gat then pipes up again.

"You want us to blow the shit outta teenage girls who are fans of this movie...Hm, sounds alright." Gat nods pleasingly as he looks over at me for confirmation. Vogel holds his forehead in frustration before starting another sentence with nervous laughter.

"Not exactly. You see, these girls, and well most of the fans, like the movie because of the two main male characters in it. Jacob. And Edward. You don't need to know much of them, so don't ask. But anyway..." I interrupt.

"You want us to remake this movie?" Vogel laughs.

"Oh god no. That'd be silly...Plus, there weren't any gangs in that movie..." Gat interrupts.

"Sounds shit..." Vogel coughs, obviously agitated, and then carries on.

"You see, you two, seem to have quite a fanbase forming...From what I know, you have quite a few female followers." _Well_, I think to myself, _with biceps like this, you can expect that. _I laugh and look at Gat, who at this point is looking like he needs the phrase 'blow shit up' to be said to stop him from dying of boredom. Vogel continues.

"You see...People will write 'fan fiction' about you two. If you get what I mean. They'll say things, and well, picture things." Gat's attention is bought to life as he looks at a sniggering Vogel in a shocked surprise.

"What the hell's that mean!" Gat reaches over to grab Vogel's collar, I stop him. Must be getting pissed off that we haven't blown up some cops yet and we've been in this meeting for half an hour. Vogel then continues talking.

" Aha. Well. You two, together. If you catch my drift." That's when I realise what he's talking about, and this time it's Gat stopping me from grabbing Vogel's collar. Both, me and Gat, have dumb-founded expressions on our faces as we just stare at Vogel in confusion.

"Hahaha, thought that'd be your reaction. Alright, let's see what these 'fangirls' think of you." He reaches over and presses a button on the phone.

"Jaime. Send in that girl." A voice is heard.

"Yes sir."

Vogel smiles to himself and leans back. Me and Gat turn to see this 'fangirl' – she walks in, stands still, and then screams. Gat freaks and tells her to shut the fuck up almost straight away. Vogel stands up and walks towards her, he grabs her shoulder smiling and asks.

"Tell me. What do you like about these men?" Vogel keeps laughing, well, at least we have a fanclub unlike that smarmy bastard. The girl slowly comes a few steps closer, then she stops, eyes us, then speaks.

"OH MY GOD. Where do I start! Well, there's Johnny Gat, and he's just sooo hot. He's like...just OH MY GOD. Have you seen his hot tattoos! And then there's THE leader of the Saints! And everyone said he had bad burns, but I think he's pretty hot...With his blue and black spiked hair, and rugged face, and body builder-frame, and and and, both of them wear, silk shirts. Oh my god, SILK! And...And...He has that pimp cane that's actually a shotgun! And OH MY GOD. This sounds weird but both you to would look really hot together!" She giggles maniacally as she tells us we'd look hot if we were to fuck. I wonder, then ask her.

"Would you take a bullet for us, or die for the saints?" Her smile widens as she lets out a little scream.

"OH MY GOD. YES!" I look at Gat and raise an eyebrow. Vogel then dismisses her, and then sits back down.

"See what I mean. These girls will do anything for you...But you two have to make an effort. Just a tiny effort." I look at Vogel questioningly.

"You seem dead-on getting us to fuck." Gat looks at me, as if to say 'what the fuck?' Vogel laughs.

"Make a porno. Ultor produces it, we get money, you get money and fans. Not to mention some 'bonding' time with your 'right-hand' man." He slyly does the wanker sign towards us, he had to slip in that joke somewhere. Gat looks at me, then at Vogel before speaking.

"Wait, maybe I don't wanna fuck him? I just wanna blow shit up and kill cops!" Vogel let's out a large laugh. Then replies.

"The only thing you'll be blowing will maybe be your boss." Enough with the gay jokes. "And anyway, the money of this is...Well, a sum you'll be interested in." I lean in.

"How much?"

"$900,000, maybe $1,00,00,00 if you're really good in the movie." Me and Gat look at each other. This is stupid, weird, and neither of us are remotely attracted to one and other. Gat speaks.

"That's a lotta cash..." Vogel stands up, ready to dismiss us.

"Listen guys. You two decide it by yourselves. I know the first step is always the biggest" he chuckles a little "There's a studio with all of the equipment set up at this location." He hands me a piece of paper. " Just you two decide and go film in your time. Now get out my office." He grins, pushing us out of the office.

Gat sat alone just near the Saints statue in the hideout. Shaundie spotted him and walked over, every now and again puffing out smoke from a spliff she was carrying. She sat down by him, and handed it to him, he rejected it. She turned to Gat and spoke.

"What's up man?" Gat looked at her, she was stoned off her head. He shook his head, then looked down to the dusty, grey floor of the Saints hideout. Shaundie sighed then looked at Gat.

"Oh yeah! I heard about what Vogel wants you to do...Ahahahahahahahaha, that shit's funny. You guys so should." Gat stared at Shaundie for a minute or so, then slowly got up, and walked away.

The boss, Zack, of the Saints stood around the town, every now and again the odd troop from the gang would give him a nod, or salute him. As he stood watching the people who were in _his_ city walk past, his thoughts of absolute domination of the town of Stillwater were soon interrupted by an incoming phone call. It was Pierce.

"Pierce, what the fuck's up?" He spoke into the phone in his strong, gruff, south-London accent. Pierce replied.

"So man, you going through with this shit's Vogel's planning?" The boss sighed.

"Fuckin' 'ell, does everyone know about this!" Pierce laughed slightly.

"Well, I heard Shaundie talking about it, and then I asked Gat, and then he shot some guy in the face, so it must be true, 'cause he seemed pretty pissed off."

"Gat? Shooting people in the face and being pissed off? What was out of the ordinary there Pierce? Listen, I'm coming back to the hideout. Gat there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Gat's here, he's walking about."

"Good. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ay! Boss! Good man!" A Saint walked by me saluting and smiling. I nodded back, _good team I got here _I thought to myself. I walked on into the hideout, down the stairs and near to giant Angel statue. There stood Gat, Pierce, and Shaundie. Shaundie walked a bit forward laughing.

"You two wanna practice a bit for your movie? Ahahaha." Gat glared over. I spoke.

"When the fuck did we say we'd do it!" Gat sighed slightly then walked forward.

"We need the money, right? Might as well just get this shit over with. But I swear, on the way there, we're killin' some cops." I looked over at Gat. Then spoke.

"Alright then...Urm...Pierce, Shaundie, go get us a good car, I gotta speak to Gat." Shaundie and Pierce smiled at one and other, taking the piss, again, then walked out. Gat walked over to me.

"Urm...What exactly...I mean...How is this working? Like...Are you taking?" Gat stared at me, then yelled.

"Fuck no am I!" I yelled back.

"Well I aint fuckin' takin'! Not from my right-hand man!

"You're gonna have to, 'cause I'm not!" I glared at Gat, bastard. Then spoke.

"Well what we're doing then! Are you gonna suck me off or somethin'?"

"Fuck no! You're gonna sit there and take it from me!" Gat yelled again at me.

"Alright! I got an idea! Whichever of us can overpower the other on set, get's to do what they want to the other. Deal?" I stared at Gat and he yelled back.

"But you're way fuckin' stronger." Gat pouted.

"You can use weapons that are on the set. Come on, deal?" Gat looked at the ground for a while then, finally at me.

"Fine. Deal. Come on let's go get our ride." We both walked out of the hideout and over to a large purple Jeep parked outside, courtesy of Pierce and Shaundie's grand theft auto skills.

"Ooooh. Classy. This place is very slutty." Shaundie giggled as she looked around the porn studio. Pink feathers were plastered to the walls, and a huge pink bed, with silk covers was sat in the middle of the room. An extremely flamboyant, in other words, overly-camp man walked out from behind the camera.

"Now! Who here is Gat? And...Ohh...The 'Boss' of the saints." The blonde-haired man eyed up the Saints leader. "Mmm, I can see why they call you a Saint! Oh-hoo-hoo! I kill myself I swear I do" He laughed. Gat, and the boss stood forward. Preparing themselves for the evaluation they were going to receive from the make-up artists and the director. Gat looked over at Zack with some edgy despair.

The director then spoke.

"So! You two know what you're doing right!" He touched Gat's chest, making him flinch slightly, and making him almost grab his gun from his side belt, but not before Pierce did. Pierce grabbed the gun from Gat, and nodded slightly.

"Sorry, bro. Can't have weapons here...Anyway, I'm gonna split...This aint my type of place. Have fun you two." He chuckled, and then walked out along with his newly acquired gun, Shaundie followed. Gat just stood there staring in misery as a weapon he could of used disappeared from sight. Zack then looked over to the director and spoke.

"Ay, we got our own way of sortin' out, like, who's gonna be doin' what, so would ya all give us some space?" As he spoke, everyone moved out of the way in confusion. Gat grabbed a near by lamp and charged towards Zack. Zack grabbed Gat in a headlock before he could do a thing, he punched him a few times in the stomach, and then once in the face, Gat fell to the floor. Zack then climbed on top of him laughing, surely the winner. But not if Gat was having any of it. In one last attempt to avoid, for Gat, a fate worse than death, he slung the lamp as hard as he could into the head of Zack. He fell down onto the floor, presumably unconscious. Gat then stood up, seemingly proud, he grinned slightly, but then could feel a hand tugging at his ankle. It was Zack. He swung around and kicked him down to the ground, before delivering one fatal blow to his head, completely knocking Gat out.

Gat awoke. Naked, and tied to a bed post. Even his sunglasses had been removed. The horror.

He looked around slightly dazed, then noticed the director again, standing behind the camera grinning, he signed an 'A-OK' sign towards Gat with his hands, and smiled again before speaking.

"That's perfect Gat! Look confused, just like that, guys like that look! The 'innocent' look!" He winked at Gat. Gat shuddered, then looked around, only to see Zack standing right next to him, laughing.

"Well, I won."

Gat glared at the boss, then sighed, what exactly was going to happen to him?

Zack sat down near Gat's legs and looked up his body. He couldn't keep a straight face.

"Bet it kinda sucks for you, ay mate? Ahahaha" Gat looked at Zack and then yelled back at him.

"Second thought. I don't wanna be here any more." Zack laughed and the shrugged.

"What if we changed positions?" Gat looked down and then up at Zack, he spoke again.

"Fuck that, I just wanna blow up some people..." Zack, leaned down and then sat on top of Gat. One of his legs was in between Gat's and the other was on the outside, he also lay so that their chests rubbed together, he leaned down and whispered into Gat's ear.

"Listen. We have to do this...For the money. Don't worry mate, I'll be pretty fucking gentle." Gat gulped and pulled back as he prepared himself for whatever the boss was going to do to him. Zack then turned, looked towards the camera, did the thumbs up gesture and then he grinned. He grabbed Gat's leg and pulled it up, so that now his member was pretty close to Gat's ass. Gat kept on saying to Zack to stop it and that frankly he wasn't interested in the money any more, the boss just waved off his attempts to stop what was going to happen. Zack then looked over to the director who was now waving an arm at Gat.

"Kiss him! Kiss that guy, it'll be great for the camera. Go on a full on smooch." This was one of those moments were Gat would block everything out and think of killing cops for a bit. He then puckered up, and leant forward for a kiss, Zack immediately took over, grabbed Gat's face and put his lips against his, his tongue wrestling with Gat's, their saliva mixed and as the kissed, Gat felt it slightly dribble down the side of his mouth and onto his chin. He then leaned forward for another kiss, he hadn't had a kiss this warm, and passionate since his late girlfriend. He thought of her, as he leaned back and received another kiss. Zack began to feel up Gat's chest, and stomach, he dragged his finger along his belly button and then up to his left nipple, he touched it, and squeezed it and then moved his head toward it, he began licking it and sucking it, Gat could feel his cheeks go red with the undesired pleasure he was receiving from his boss. The director slightly pulled on his own collar, as he commented on the room's heating. Zack touched up Gat's thigh, making him shiver with excitement, Gat begged to be kissed again, he lay back, they hadn't even got started yet but the pleasure was immense. He continued to touch Gat. Gat cried out pleasure, allowing himself to be taken by Zack, he could feel himself stiffen as his bosses hand groped him. He let his hand travel up and down Gat's raging hard-on, now already cradling a small puddle of cum. Gat's eyes had lighted up like the name they followed, that of the saints, Zack grinned as he saw how excited Gat was getting.

"Like I said...I'll be gentle."

Gat nodded, and then continued to kiss Zack's cheek, chin, and lips, Zack then signalled over to the director, the director smiled and chucked over a pot of something. Zack caught it and then pulled slightly away from Gat.

"What the fuck is this?" He held the pot in his hand, what he thought was lube was actually melted chocolate.

"...Actually...I have an idea." Gat looked up, and then over to Zack. Zack looked his way, smirked, and then moved himself lower on Gat. He told Gat to lean back. As Gat leaned back, still fully erect, Zack lifted his legs, he opened them wide and reached his hand into the pot of melted chocolate, it spread across his fingers and his hand. He reached his hand over to Gat's throbbing dick, as he grabbed it, he could feel it pulsate under his hand, he glided his hand up and down it, covering it with melted chocolate. Zack's tongue couldn't wait any longer, he leaned his head forward towards Gat's member and began to lick the chocolate off. He sucked, licked, kissed, and teased at his dick, attempting to get every bit of chocolate off with his tongue. Soon he was sucking on Gat's length fully, Gat leant back in pleasure, he was tied up and therefore just had to lie and take whatever Zack was going to give him, he gasped and moaned in the overcoming feelings he was experiencing, the overcoming feeling of ecstasy. Zack pulled his mouth off of him and then leaned back, he grinned, as if to tease Gat. He lifted up Gat's legs even further, this time into a much more embarrassing pose, Zack opened up Gat's legs wider and so he could see everything in between his sexual prey's cheeks. Then with a hand lubed up with melted chocolate, he inserted a finger inside Gat. Gat murmured a little and pulled away slightly, Zack carried on, moving in and out, he then inserted a second finger, successfully loosening him up and spreading the chocolate all around and over Gat's ass. After he knew for sure, that Gat was ready, he pulled his fingers out and proceeded to lick the chocolate from this sensitive area out. Gat was overcome with pleasure, his moans drowned out any noise in the building and his body twitched with excitement, his cock begged for more attention as he felt more of the white liquid flow and dribble from it's tip. Zack's tongue moved around the rim of his hole, as he attempted to lick up every trace of chocolate. Gat lay still accepting what was happening, moaning and twitching and begging to just be fucked so hard. Zack licked in and around his hole, making sure it was wet enough to support him. He backed up and then got on his knees, now a little closer to Gat, Zack looked at Gat's face as he bit his lip and inserted his blood-pumping, hard dick into him. Gat cried out, mainly in pleasure, but with a hidden feeling of pain. His whole body stiffened as he pulled away from Zack. Zack held him still and drew himself out, he then began to thrust in and out of him, each time cause Gat to cry out in pleasure. He stroked at Gat's member, as he forced himself into him. Gat cried out for more as Zack found himself going deeper and deeper into him. The director walked onto set, looking a little flustered, and 'spiced things up' as he said, he untied Gat. Now Gat's hands were straight-away placed on the Zack's rocking ass. He begged for him to go deeper as he pushed him further in, Gat now willingly had his legs wrapped around Zacks, he cried out and with one hand helped Zack's wondering hands achieve to go where Gat would find most pleasurable for them to be. Zack whispered into Gat's ear, he made him know what he would do to him 'next time' Gat became focused on the idea of next time, and began to support his boss every time he rammed into him. The two were now both fucking furiously, and to them both the cameras had completely disappeared. Gat whispered into Zack's ear in reply.

"I haven't had a fuck this good since..." He was cut off by one final thrust from Zack, he pushed into him with a force unimaginable, and as he could feel Zack cuming inside him, he could feel himself get off on the pleasure. Soon after Zack, he finally climaxed too, letting out all of the tension that he'd built up for the past hour or so. He leant back and then looked at his boss, as Zack pulled out of him, he could see him cum up Zack's chest. Zack merely wiped it off his half-chocolate coated hand, and licked it, sucking it all up in front of Gat. Gat smirked a little as he finally felt a bit of power over his only-just boss.

"CUT!" The director clapped and came onto the scene, wrestling with his neck scarf to move our of the way of his long blonde hair.

"THAT. WAS. FANTASTIC. Such passion. Such fury! Such LUST!...I tell you now, you two will get A LOT for this...!" He winked at both Gat and the boss before walking back behind set. The boss looked over to Gat.

"Phew...Wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be...Now let's go blow up some fucking cops." He grinned, and then Gat replied.

"Fucking ay."

"FUCKING COPS. PISS OFF. I JUST WANTED TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS FROM THE SONS OF SAMEDI." The boss was screaming abuse while getting ready to launch a grenade over to the police. Gat was standing nearby, shooting the fuck out of some little old ladies who had stopped by to beat them up with their purses.

"Yo...Vogel called, said your movie is great. Pervert." Shaundie walked over to Gat and the boss, smirking slightly. "So...How was it?" Gat looked at me, then at her.

"Meh, was okay." He walked off as he reloaded his gun, his poison-coloured shirt covered in scarlet from all of the murders he had decided to commit on the way home. The boss just nodded at Shaundie and then walked out toward Pierce. It'd been an interesting day to say the least. Johnny Gat now bashes his skull regularly against a wall in order to forget what happened and the boss of the Saints hasn't touched chocolate since. The end.


End file.
